Who's loving you?
by smileyme123
Summary: Casey Mc Donald, aspiring lawyer, finds herself without a job. Too proud to admit defeat she starts to work as a waitress. Till Derek finds out. MY first attempt at a lwd story. Rating may change. Dasey.


Who's loving you?

**Disclaimer: nope, I do not own life with Derek (sadly)**

It was a cold afternoon in Toronto and Casey Mc Donald was on her way to a job interview; and not just any job interview but an interview for a job in one of the most important law firm in Canada. Needless to say she was freaking out. She couldn't help but think about what her life would be like if she got the job: it was just a place as assistant but it was a great chance for her, and she hoped that in a few years and with some luck she would make career and become a famous lawyer. But first she had to get the job. She arrived at the building earlier than she was supposed to. She was a bit of a keener, always has been. Point is now she had fifteen minutes to spare before the interview actually took place. She looked around at what she hoped would become her place of work: men and women in elegant attires were walking hurriedly down the hallways, too busy to take notice of their surrondings. Yep, she could definetly see herself as one of them. She made her way to the central desk where a very cold looking woman stood working behind a computer screen. "Excuse me" she tried to say, her voice coming out a bit too hoarse. The woman did not give any sign of having heard her. She cleared her throat before speaking up again. "Excuse me ma'm" this time it came out a bit louder effectively gaining the woman's attention. "What?" she said sounding a bit annoyed, Casey not seeming to notice this kept on rambling excitedly. "I am Casey Mc Donald and I'm here to see Mr Jhonson for an interview... Well I'm not a journalist or anything I'm here for a job interview. With Mr Jhonson. I already said that, right? Uhm anyway I was hoping you could tell me where his office is...I wouldn't want to get lost on my first day here, well not my first day because I don't work here yet but I'm hoping to chan-" "Seventh floor. Fifth door on the right." the woman said shortly going back to what she was doing before Casey interrupted her. "Ok... Thank you" the young girl said trying not to forget the information she had just been given. A few minutes later she was knocking on the door of Mr. Jhonson's office. "And you are..?" a very thin woman in her early thirties greeted her. "I am Cassandra Mc Donald and I'm here for a job interview with Mr. Jhonson" "ok, leave your coat here and wait till I tell you to go in, ok?" Casey nodded and smoothed down her skirt. "Mr. Jhonson? Ms Mc Donald is here" the secretary's voice came flatly to Casey's ears. Next thing she knows she's being ushered by said woman in a spacious and modern looking office. In the middle of the room, sat behind his desk was Mr. Jhonson bis back turned towards Casey. As the door closed he spinned arpund facing Casey and motioned for her to sit down. "Impressive." was all he said after a moment of silence. "huh..?" she said genuinly confused. "your curriculum." came his simple reply. "Oh." she said and a gentle blush appeared on her face causing the older man to smirk. "There's no need to be embarassed sweetheart, trust me when I say that what I see here is very impressive." He said looking her up and down. " honestly you seem to have all the qualification we're looking for here..." he went on licking his lips . "Really ?" she asked disbelievingly. "Really." he assured her. As an awkward silence (at least, Casey thought it was awkward) grew between them she took a deep breath and started speaking. "I've always wanted to be a lawyer. It has always been my dream, and working for your company could be a big chance for my career, not to mention a honor. I think I am the person you're looking for; I'm,,," she cleared her throat. " you're hired." he said simply. "I am what?" she pratically yelled almost falling off her chair. He chuckled at her reaction. "You start on Monday morning at nine o'clock" There was a long moment of silence before the man spoke up again. . "That's it? You're not even going to ask me anything?" "Well I could but I think your curriculum says enough. I've interviewed lots of aspiring lawyers and none of them had a curriculum quite like yours Ms Mc Donald, so I am going to ask you just one question: do you want the job?" "Of course I want the job" "It's all settled then. These are the keys to your apartment." he said handing her a bunch of keys. "My what?" she said in shock. "as my personal assistant the grants you an apartment not far from here." "Uhm... Thank you I guess."she said, too shocked to say anything more. "See you on Monday Ms Mc Donald"he said and she got up and exited the room, not noticing her new boss checking her out. It was official, Casey Mc Donald had just got herself a job. Her first job. Well, if you didn't count working at Smellie Nellie's during her high school years as a job.

**A/n yep I'm still alive, th truth is that a lot happened these past few months. First my grandmother had to go to the hospital, then my fatherl. They're fine now and hopefully things will start going well from now on. As for my other story (if there's still someone reading it) I will update soon, but when I found this on my computer I knew I had to post it. It's a bit short but it's just the beginning.**

**love, **

**Marta**


End file.
